1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user-programmable antifuse elements. More particularly, the present invention relates to antifuses having hydrocarbon based, ceramic, and other novel antifuse material layers.
2. The Prior Art
Antifuses are well known in the prior art. Antifuses have been fabricated and proposed which employ one or more oxide or nitride layers as antifuse material layers. Examples of such antifuses include U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,594 to Mohsen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,181 to Mohsen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,205 to Hamdy et al.
Amorphous silicon has also been employed as an antifuse material layer, either by itself, or in combination with one or more oxide or nitride layers. Examples of such antifuses include U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,384 to McCollum et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,715 to Husher et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,096 to Forouhi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,101 to Forouhi et al.,